I'm Going to Do It Now
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: "She was faintly aware of one or two people watching, but Brittany was her focus; it was finally time to end the lies." Brittana alternate end of season 2? Yes? yes.


****Author's Note: I don't know what this is, or why, but I just know that OTP feelings have just been SPEWING out of me lately. Enjoy:)****

I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON DANCE WITH ME!

* * *

><p>"This is it, little mama."<p>

The words echoed loudly in Santana's head and she crossed her arms across her chest as her eyes darted around the crowded hallway,settling on a spot a little ways down the hall.

"I know that," she snapped, focusing her attention back on Mercedes, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Mercedes could tell that Santana was nervous despite her harsh tone. Her fingers were clamped around her own upper arms and Santana's foot was tapping idly against the grimy linoleum.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question and just as Santana opened her mouth to argue Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I don't think I can do this," Santana whispered, brokenly. Her shoulder's slumped and she replaced her fingertips with her nails as she leaned back against the lockers, wincing at they cut into her arms.

"You know what? Stop it!" Mercedes demanded, yanking Santana's arms away from her chest and daring her to say a word about it. "You have _got _to stop hurting yourself because of how other things and other _people _affect you. It's getting old and frankly I'm tired of being the only guest at this little pity party you've been having."

Santana rolled her eyes because they'd had this conversation a million times already and it never changed anything. She didn't see why that would be different today.

"Alright, Wheezy...Liste-" And then she heard it. That airy chuckle that had the power to ignite fire in her heart _and_ between her thighs.

She shuddered at the memory of that sound in her ear; lower, raspier, breathier.

Mercedes turned her around by the shoulders forcing her to watch the scene playing out a few feet away in that same spot from before. It was lunch time so there were a lot of people milling around or just standing idly by in the hall, but even through the density, she could see her.

Santana could spot Brittany anywhere. Anytime. Anyplace.

She was standing, talking to Mike and Tina, off in her own world where love was the only thing that mattered. Brittany truly believed that, too.

Santana had been lying on her bed with Brittany when she'd lowered her magazine and told her simply, _"_I don't care if people are mean to me, Santana. It's not gonna make me stop being me. I have love; they probably don't if they're being mean to me. If they did, they'd be less worried about who I'm fucking because they'd be too busy fucking too."

She'd only managed to gape at her before she'd shaken herself and pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead.

People mistook Brittany's simplicity for ignorance, but Santana knew that Brittany was one of the most intuitive people she knew, mostly because she was so blunt about things.

The first time they'd ever kissed, it had been so random that Santana still thought she'd only said yes because she was so caught off guard. It was the middle of the night and Santana and Brittany had been making hot chocolate because they hadn't been able to sleep.

Well, Santana was making it; Brittany and cooking don't go well together. She burned water once. Water. Don't ask how; the fire department still can't explain it.

Santana had just poured the drink into mugs when Brittany had shuffled away from the opposite counter and rested her head in the crook of Santana's shoulder as she added the whipped cream and cinnamon.

"All done, B," she'd whispered, picking up the milk and cream to head back towards the fridge. When she'd turned, Brittany was still behind her or in front of her.

She'd smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind Santana's ear before replying, "I really want to kiss you." Santana had been floored and before she'd even had a chance to protest, Brittany was leaning and and whispering, "I'm gonna do it now."

Things with Brittany had always been simple and Santana knew, as she watched Brittany laughing carelessly with their friends, that it was only her making things difficult.

Santana jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she'd forgotten Mercedes was with her.

"I know you're scared, Santana, but it's the last day of school. It's now or never. You _can_ do this."

Almost as if Brittany could hear Mercedes or sense that she was being talked about, she looked away and instantly found Santana's eyes. They were drawn to each other so easily and Santana's heart clenched when Brittany smiled at her.

It wasn't her normal smile, it was one that had an undertone of defeat or acceptance. Brittany knew what was supposed to be happening, in fact that's why she had been standing there for such an inordinately long amount of time, but her expression said that she didn't really think Santana could go through with it.

Knowing that she'd drained that unflappable optimism from her best friend was the final straw. Santana was overcome with an insatiable need to do everything in her power to rebuild that part of Brittany and so she took a deep breath and looked to Mercedes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," Santana grinned, squeezing Mercedes' arm gently; she was glad they'd found a true friendship after everything they'd been through. She turned to make her way through the crowd towards Brittany but not before tossing over her shoulder, "And calls me 'little mama' one more time and sees what happens to ya. Clear?"

Santana dodged her way through the people, missing the way paths just seemed to just appear when she was wearing her Cheerios uniform, and stopped in front of Brittany.

Mike and Tina hurriedly and obviously excused themselves and Brittany reached out and linked their pinkies. The comfort from the gesture washed over Santana like sunshine, heating her body and steadying her as she moved in closer; much closer than could be considered "friendly."

Alarm briefly flashed in Brittany's eyes only to be quickly replaced by curiosity and a flicker of arousal. Santana placed her free hand on Brittany's hip, coaxing her to lean against the lockers.

She was faintly aware of one or two people watching, but Brittany was her focus; it was finally time to end the lies.

"I really want to kiss you," Santana husked and Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's pinky as the recognition set in. Blue eyes scanned their surroundings out of habit, and she noticed that a few more people were starting to take notice of them.

Brittany was always willing to do anything for Santana and it was because of that, that she croaked, "Are you sure about this?" Her voice was shaky and Santana could hear the tell tale signs of tears just waiting to spill over in one of the bathroom stalls or onto Artie's shoulder should she fail to come through yet again.

Santana stood up on her toes, lips mere centimeters away from Brittany's, and declared, "I'm going to do it now."

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you're so inclined! Thanks for reading xoxo<strong>


End file.
